Happy Tree Friends Fanon Party!/Transcript
Stage 01: Tutorial/The Challenge of the Kooky Green Bat You are a new Tree Friend in town and you're visiting the spectacular festival that's happening! As you're officially walking through the entrance of the festival, you are astounded by the sites and happiness happening all around. As you're basking in the excitement happening around the festival, you notice a bunch of tree friends gathering in front of a very large bulletin board Your curious self walks over to the large bulletin board to see what all the commotion is about. As you stand there in front of the board, you see a very large letter on it. The letter read... "Hello there! And welcome to a very special contestant for the festival! In this contest, you must battle against various other contestants and collect gems from each of them! The way you collect gems from them is to defeat them at a party match! The first person to take 10 gems away from their opponents gets a very special prize! The contest will being once a loud horn sets off! Good luck participants and let the games being!" You stand there confused and excited at the same time. You look at your hand and see that you have a (insert color here) colored gem in your palm. The horn from the message sets off and everyone in the festival scatters around every where. You are suddenly tackled but a mysterious person. Trippy holds up his gem. You get up off the ground, brushing off all the dust and dirt on you. Trippy tosses up his gem in the air and a large green flash of light gleams in your eyes. You are both then transported to Trippy's board. After you defeat Trippy, you both a transported back to the festival grounds. Trippy's gem is now in your hands. Trippy runs off into the town without a trace. You then run into the town. Stage 02: City of Thieves and Two Sassy Wolves You are walking through the city's downtown central. The place is crowded '' ''After asking numerous people, you ask a pair of two individuals glaring at you. You approach them. You show them the two gems you have. The two mysterious guys smile and grin at one another. The two push you down and steal both gems you have and flea. However, one of them drops one, but they are unaware. You look down and see that they dropped your gem. You here hysterical laughing behind you. You look behind you and see Trippy. You see an unknown girl jump off a near by building and land on you. Vanilla stands up and tosses her gem in the air. A large yellow flash of light gleams in your eyes. You, Trippy, and Vanilla are then transported to Vanilla's board. After you defeat Vanilla, you three a transported back to the downtown central. Vanilla's gem is now in your hands. Vanilla and Trippy run off. As you approach nearby alley you see the two thieves talking to a girl with wings. You hide behind a nearby dumpster to watch what happens. ''You see the girl with wings quickly and easily defeat the two thieves and she throws them both across the entire town. She takes Trippy's gem. You get up from the dumpster and walk over to the unknown girl. After finding Trippy and Vanilla. You give Vanilla's gem back to her and you three walk to the alley where Clesta is seen waiting. Clesta tossed Trippy's gem back to him." ''Clesta tosses up her gem in the air and a large blue flash of light gleams in your eyes. You four are all transported to Clesta's board. After to defeat them all, you four are transported back to the alley with all four gems in your possession. '' ''Clesta spreads her wings and flies off in to the sky. Category:Fan Games